The obsidian wars
by RazielWraithblademaster
Summary: group of friends get sucked in to a world they don't belong in and are brought in to a fight that should not be theirs. rate m for foul language
1. The transition to war

Todd's mind wanders around the memories of the deployment to Iraq he just got back from, Todd and his roommate Devin Wolf still in their army digital camouflage uniforms as they lounge on Todd's living room couch starring at the T.V. both still suffering from a lack of sleep. The sound of his cell phone playing an Irish rock song jerks Todd out of his trance of staring mindlessly at the T.V. Todd looks down and picks up the Cell phone and chuckles to his self as he pushes a button and puts it up to his ear saying.

"This is….. I mean Hello"

" Hey Todd welcome back to the states man"

The voice on the other side a strong familiar voice of his old Friend Matt Meier, The images of his old friend rush through his mind, The short black haired strong framed male with dark eyes.

"Matty what's up man?"

"Yeah the old group is got back together and seeing as how you're here for a little while we want you to come."

Todd smiles thinking of the crazy and fun times the use to share together sitting around being loud and playing Dungeons and Dragons together in the library.

"Yeah ill be there hey Matty mind if I bring my buddy Devin here he came on leave with me ."

"Does he play DnD?" asks matt

"Would I bring someone who doesn't"

"Good point, see you soon we are already here"

Todd laughs as he hangs up and punches Devin in the Arm as he stands up saying,

"Dude we are going to meet up with some of my friends and play some DnD."

"eh"

Devin Replies as he stands up and follows Todd change out of there Army uniforms, Todd pulls off his jacket and tan t-shirt digging through a drawer pulling out a white tank top pulling it on he runs his fingers through his long military cut hair sighing, Devin laughs as he changes in to a pair of baggie black pants with chains hanging down and a black short sleeve t-shirt, together they walk to the door and kneel pulling on their dusty combat boots as they walk out the door. Todd pulls the Keys to his car out of his pocket as he pulls his ashen gray trench coat on. They drive down to the Local Sparks Library seeing a group of his friends standing outside talking as they pull in to a parking spot.

Todd gets out and waves at his Friends as he locks the doors to his car with the push of a button on his keys, Devin looks at Todd then to the group of friends asking

"is that them?"

Todd looks at Devin slightly puzzled,

"No im waving out of the kindness of my heart."

Devin laughs

"kindness… of YOUR heart HA ha ha ha"

Todd smiles and walks toward the group of people, the group turns to face the two soldiers walking up the library walkway.

"Hey guys this is Devin my roommate from Iraq, Devin that is Kris" pointing to a tall skinny long red haired guy with dark green eyes "That is Matt" pointing to a Shorter stout black haired male "this is Kyle" pointing to a male about Todd's height of 5"8' with black hair and a natural tan skin "this is Nate" pointing at a Tall large build male with blond hair and happy blue eyes " and last but not least this is Jack" pointing to a skinny dark brown hair guy also with a natural dark tan skin.

They all nod with a unanimous

"Hey Devin"

They all walk in side and walk to the old meeting spot with smiles and memories filling the air as they sit in the circle. Matt pulling out a stack of papers and a few books, Kris pulling more books out of their bags, Matt handing a already filled out paper to everyone

"I made a bunch of level one characters you just get what you get and no complaining now put your name on it and Kris will start up the setting"

Kris smiles and pulls out a strange glass ball setting it in the center of the circle. Nobody even questioning it because that's just how Kris is, Kris starts up with the set up of the campaign,

"Alright so we are starting in a war between a country which has taken over most of the world and they are fighting to take other the last free country we are a special squad of 7 an archer which is Kyle, a mage which is Nate, A Warrior which is Devin, A duel wielding ranger which is Jack, A barbarian which is as usual Matt, a Melee fighter Which Is Todd, and myself as a rogue."

As the word Rogue comes out of Kris's mouth the Glass ball starts emitting a bright silvery light. The light expanding and enveloping the group in the silvery light, they all feel the sensation of falling and the smell of books fades away to the smell of blood and fresh mountain air washes over them as the land in the middle of a massive mountain plain and two clashing armies one in strange black obsidian like armor the other in a steel plate looking armor. The groups around them stopping and starring at them the black armored soldiers stopping only for a moment then charging in fast swords raised. Todd looking up at this rolling to his knees and leaping punching one soldier hard in the obsidian helmet, the force of the hit creates a shock wave from the connecting point of Todd's fist and the helmet sending the soldier back knocking him in to three other soldiers. Kris looks at Todd in awe asking

"Whoa how did you do that?"

Todd stunned at the power of the hit looks back saying

" no idea I was gonna stun him with the punch and take his sword"

The rest of the obsidian soldiers shocked stepping back as Todd grabs the swords from the down soldiers and tosses them to Devin, Kris, and Matt


	2. The meeting of the King

The four of them rush at the army of obsidian soldiers Devin ducks a swinging blade and stabs under the lip of the soldier's helmet decapitating him. Devin rips the blade out of the soldiers throat and with a spins catching another soldiers blade, Matt Jumps spinning slashing diagonally cleaving an obsidian solder from shoulder to hip. Matt lands and brings the blade straight up under the face plate of another soldier the tip of the blade piecing through his jaw and up through his skull lifting the helmet off his head. Kris vanishes as he sprints slashing one soldiers throat and then slipping behind another and stabbing them. Todd sprits moving almost as fast as Kris jumping hard kicking one soldier in the face sending him flying in to a small group knocking them all down and out cold.

"Nate behind you"

Screams Todd as he starts to jump over to him when Nate spins and throws his hands out to push the soldier away as he does a spark jumps from his hands and a rush of flames explodes inches from his hand melting the soldiers black armor to his skin and then burning him away to ash. Todd stops and stares stunned as much as Nate is, Nate turns and points a finger at another soldier willing a bolt of lightning to jump from his finger it strikes the first soldier and jumps to another and another and another the three drop their insides melted and charred.

A roaring order is heard by the group as the silver army still fights against the obsidian soldiers. The sky is darkened by a rain of arrows Kyle looks up feeling a strange connection with each arrow. He raises his hand and focuses on making the arrows drop straight down with every ounce of will power he can muster a blue light glows from his out stretched hands as the sky blocking volley of arrows fall straight down and start sinking in to the obsidian warriors dropping half the army. Kyle's knees buckle from for amount of energy he used and he falls against Jack how catches him asking

"Whoa dude are you alright?"

Kyle looks up at him fighting to kneel on his own saying

"yeah just doing that wore me out bad I can hardly keep my balance."

Todd and Matt seeing Kyle Fall but not why he fell , they both roar in rage matt grabbing another sword and starts swinging and slicing through the black armored soldiers like a hot knife through butter. Todd punching and kicking sending five sometimes six soldiers at a time flying through the air and in to other soldiers. The commander of the obsidian army roars an order and the black armored soldiers turn and start haling ass retreating from the group of six males as the silver army cheers with the victory and the strange new allies. A silver armored soldier with a Dragon head helm mounted on a horse trots up to them saying

"Ye be heroes which one of yas is the leader?"

They all stop and look at each other matt saying to the group

" umm a leader? Lets vote on it I vote myself"

Kyle looks to me saying

"I vote Todd"

Kris shrugs

"Todd or matt would do well"

Jack nods

"im with Kris but Todd has been to Iraq and is in the Army"

Devin and Nate both

"Todd"

Todd shrugs

"Matt"

Matt laughs and looks to Todd saying

"guess you the leader of this little adventure"

Todd turns to the Dragon helmed Soldier and steps forward

"That would be me."

The soldier nods saying

"I am captain Ulrach leader of the silver drako army would you bring your men with me to meet the king?"

Todd nods and looks back saying

"alright guys we got a king to meet lets follow this guy"

The group nods and starts walking behind him through the army of silver armored men. When they reach the main castle the two guards out font step to the side as the captain gets off his horse and walks with them in side down the long grand entrance way to the throne room. As they walk through the massive double doors they see a strong looking older man in a pure silver set of armor and a dragon helm on the arm of the throne. He Rises as he does everyone in the room but the six drops to one knee, Todd looks at his group and nods for them to do the same the moment they start to drop the king raises his hand saying

"No please it is I who should be kneeling to ye for ye are the ones who drove back the Obsidian kings Black army and for that I am grateful please may I ask your names and where you hail from?"

Todd Looks to him then to his friends Matt stepping forward saying

"I am Matt sir"

Kris stepping up next to him saying

"Kris is my name sir"

Jack following as well as Kyle

"Jack" "Kyle"

Devin and Nate steps forward

"Devin" "Nate"

Todd steps forward

"Todd and this is my group and we hail from a different world we don't know how we got here nor how we will get back sir"

The King nods and opens his arms saying

"Welcome to the Silver Drako kingdom I am King Drake V, My kingdom and I are in your debt if there anyway I can repay you."

Todd looks at him saying

"Your majesty if I may be so bold, I have been in war before in our world and I know that if that army wants whatever it is you have they will come back and keep coming back until they have it or they are destroyed. I am willing to help you fight but I will not make my Friends fight a war that they have no part in."

The King nods sitting back down thinking a moment and rubbing his bearded chin then saying

"I welcome your help you will be granted the title or Lord and treated as such from this moment forward. Now will the rest of you help fight for my land while I look for a way to get you back to your world I will have my best scholars look in to this for you. Now please there are many rooms here find your selves one for each of you what is mine is yours for helping save my land now please go to the royal blacksmith and have him forge you weapons."

Todd nods saying

"yes sir thank you sir"


	3. The weapons of the quest

The group separates to their rooms each on as beautiful and massive as the last, huge harem sized beds pillows and lush blankets covering them, the large windows with a view of the beautiful mountainous landscape. Todd sighs as he walks outside the castle look up at the roof he jumps as hard as he can testing his new found strength, He lands about 20 meters up on an out jutting stone jumping again he lands on a balcony and once again on top of the castle he looks and leaps hard flipping through the air landing perched on top of tower point. Kris, Matt, Jack, Nate, Kyle, and Devin walk to the blacksmith Kris looks at his assortment of daggers and throwing knives he selects a few and some leather sheaths and holsters to fit on the belt he is wearing with his jeans. Matt looks around and picks up an axe and tests the edge. The blacksmith looks at him saying

"test it out on that block of wood there"

Matt nods and swings the axe over his head and down splitting the block of wood in to and shattering the iron axe head in to little fragments. Matt looks at the blacksmith and quickly saying

"oh shit im sorry uhh yeah do you have anything stronger?"

The blacksmith stunned and looks around saying

"I have some weapons I made out of a material I found out in the mountain one day."

He turns as he pulls on a pair of leather gloves opening a chest and pulling massive battle axe made out of a strange colorless material he sets in on the wooden counter in front of him saying

"This material bonds with the person it touches and changes its self to their personality and strengths."

Matt nods

"very good"

Matt reaches down and grabs the handle lifting it up, the moment his fingers wrapped around it a red glow burns through it and it turns to a metal of unknown make up and the handle is wrapped in a strong leather wrap. Matt nods looking to another wooden block and swings this axe and once again the woodblock splits clean in to this time the wood where the axe touched scorched and the axe sparks as it hits the ground. Matt lifts the axe and looks it over as if it weighs ounces he smiles and sets it on the counter.

The blacksmith nods then looks at Devin who is looking at the largest great swords in the shop the Smithy chuckles slightly stepping in to a back room and lifting a huge sword wrapped in a cloth, He sets it on the counter. Devin looks at it walking over to it and unwrapping it, it's a sword about 7 feet long and about a foot wide made of the same material as Matt's. Devin lifts it up and a black glow flashes through it and it changes shape slightly and turns to a solid abyss black color Devin saying,

"it looks like Cloud's Buster blade off of FF7"

Matt looks and nods

"sure as shit it does"

Devin places it on the counter next to Matt's axe as Jack walks up carrying two bastard swords in sheaths setting them on the counter as well, Kyle sets a long bow down on the counter as well as a quiver and about 9 bundles of arrows. Nate sighs and looks around not finding something to his liking he grabs a short sword and a broad sword and there sheaths on the counter. Devin looks around asking

"hey shouldn't we get Todd a weapon or something I know he is like Rocky on crack and all but something?"

Matt nods and looks around finding a set of gloves and bracers with a foot long curved attachable blade on each and tosses them at Devin saying

"Todd will not want a normal weapon those will do him just fine"

They all grab their weapons, Matt strapping his axe to his back, Devin doing the same, Kris attaching the throwing blades to his thighs and the daggers on the back of his belt, Kyle strapping the quiver full of arrows to his back and the bow hung over his shoulder, Jack strapping the blades to the sides of his belt, Nate strapping the dagger to his left hip and the sword over his shoulder. They walk back to the castle, Todd looking down from his perch he stands and spread his arms our falling forward flipping over and over until he lands kneeling in front of the group leaving a small crater where he lands. Todd stands up and catches the gloves bracers and the attachable blades He pulls the gloves on, straps the bracers around his arms flexing his hand underneath. Todd straps the blades to hit calves saying

"Thanks guys."

Devin laughs

"no problem man"

Together they walk in to the dining hall and sit around a small table in the corner as the rest of the army eats at the largest table together. The group eats and then goes to their own rooms for the night, Matt falls asleep almost as fast as he laid down, Kris following suite after about an hour of meditation, Kyle gets a quill and some parchment and starts drawing, Jack falls asleep as fast as Matt, Nate sits on his bed thinking about their situation for a few hours before falling asleep, Devin sits down and pulls one of the few Cigarettes he has left and lights it off the candle next to his bed as he lays down. Todd pulls off his jacket and pulls a Cigarette out as well lights it and climbs out the window flipping up and on top of the roof lying on the roof smoke as he falls asleep.


	4. The Training

The morning sunlight cresting over the mountain tops wakes Todd up with a start looking around reaching for his rifle not remember where he is for a moment. Todd blinks and looks around laughing slightly

"oh Fuck man"

Todd reaches down and flips in to his room through the window, walking to his bed he grabs his jacket, gloves and bracers pulling them on he attaches the blades back to his calves as he walks out the door knocking on Devin's door he looks around the sounds of metal flying through the air makes him drop to a crouch the hollow thud of a thrown knife sinking deep in to the door. Todd pushes off hard jumping back swinging hard missing Kris by centimeters. Todd slides to the wall looking at him saying

"You almost got smashed in to a wall man why would you do that?"

Kris smiles laughing

"just making sure your still up to snuff on your fighting skill"

Todd shakes his head jumping back over to where the throwing knife is he rips it out of the door, as he spins he lets it go. The knife flies fast and hard it sinks to the hilt in to the solid stone shaking the wall slightly. Todd looks back to see Devin standing there slightly stunned his massive sword on his back. Kris laughs saying

"Wow whatever gave us these added powers is amazing I have seen you throw a knife and sink it in to wood but this is hilt deep in to stone."

Todd shakes his head and walks down the hall way calling back

"Hey we are going to see if they have a training field here if so I'm going to train you guys up on some tactics."

Kris watches him leave and looks at Devin and shrugs as they go around waking everybody up and meeting Todd down stairs in the dining hall for breakfast. Todd looks around to all of them and takes a drink of water before saying

" alright your all here they have a really good obstacle training course here its meant for the captain's special soldiers so we should be able to do it with just our selves when you're done eating please meet me outside the door with your weapons and be ready to work."

Todd stands up and walks out of the Hall and out of the front door, he leans against the wall outside the door and lights up a cigarette. Devin walks out and looks at Todd pulling out a Cigarette as well lighting it. Kris and Matt walk out the same time matt hold his axe over his shoulder looking at them saying

"Nate, Jack and Kyle will be out shortly"

The three walk out together looking at Todd, Todd nods and jerks his head as a sign to follow him. He walks through the courtyards and stables to a large field with wooden structures in a long line making an obstacle course. Todd stands at the start looking at them saying

"Alright you guys it's pretty self explanatory. I'm going to go through it and time myself if you can match or beat my time you're ready if not then you are going to do this along with the rest of the training with your weapons every day. When you see me wave my hand then the next can start I want you to go one at a time alright?"

The group nods and looks at the course seeing that it is easily about 2 miles long as Todd walks up to the starting posts. He reaches to his wrist and pushes the start button and he sprints to a wooden fence standing about 5 feet tall, Todd jumps and places his hand on a post using upper body strength along with his jump to propel his self over it with ease, he sprints from obstacle to obstacle finishing the final sprint and looking at his watch '13:50 not to bad' He thinks to himself as he turns around looks at them waving his hand.

Kris starts and Todd pushes the button on his watch. Kris sprints so fast he body blurs out of sight he vaults over the first fence with ease then sprints to the rope hanging about 50 feet from the platform. Hand over hand using his Feet on the wall to walk up the rope he climbs on the platform and sprints again to every obstacle with ease he sprints his body visible as he crosses the finish line Todd calls out

"14:40"

The rest of the group goes through Todd calling out times

"14:40 for Matt"

"14:35 for Devin"

"14:00 for Jack"

"14:50 for Kyle and Nate"

Todd looks at them and nods saying

"well you guys are gonna do this every day until you can beat my 13:50 now that you guys are warmed up follow me to the sparing ring I'm going to test your skill with your weapons."

Todd walks to the ring grabbing a broad sword testing its weight he flips it in the air and catches it and nods. He looks at the group and points to Nate. Nate walks in to the ring with him looking around he draws his sword and dagger. Todd nods saying

"Alright full strength blows your training like you fight I don't care if you think you're going to hurt me just do it"

Nate nods and lunges fast and hard at Todd swinging the sword over his head in to a downward slash and the dagger from the side to stab in to Todd's ribs. Todd raises the blade with one hand catching and stopping the down ward slash with the other hand he catches Nate's hand and twists sending the dagger falling to the ground. Following the block Todd spins hooking his foot behind Nate's and trips him up backward. As Nate falls to his back Todd continues through and points the tip of the blade at Nate's throat. Nate drops hit sword and looks up at him coughing

"Whoa I yield I yield"

Todd sighs and shakes his head looking at Kris

"Kris, Matt I remember how good you two are you will help train these guys."


End file.
